minicraftplusfandomcom-20200214-history
Minicraft Plus Wiki:Manual of Style
Taken from the [http://minecraft.wikia.com/wiki/Minecraft_Wiki:Manual_of_Style ''Minecraft Wiki Manual of Style''].'' This Manual of Style outlines a set of guidelines for editors of Minecraft Plus Wiki. The purpose of this manual is to help ensure the articles of this wiki remain organized, clear and consistent in both formatting and content. Understand that these guidelines could change over time, some could be removed, and new ones could be added. This manual could be modified at any time as situations occur, or community discussion takes place on this wiki which warrant an update of the manual. For standard wiki formatting and etiquette guidelines, refer to this general set of guidelines on Wikipedia: Wikipedia Manual of Style. Article layout The layout of an article is important, as it determines the reader's first impression of an article, how easily they can find the information for which they are looking, and whether they will feel a desire to contribute to the article themself. Keeping an article simple will help convey information more easily, yet it is also useful to include any relevant information which may help the reader better understand the topic of the article. If you are able, try to make an effort of aligning elements of the page in a way which minimizes blank space in the article. Article title The simpler the name of an article, the better. If possible, try to keep the title of an article down to a word or two in length (discussion forum posts and message wall posts excepted). This will ensure the article is easy to search for, and easy to link to from separate articles. For example, if choosing between two article names such as: "Species of Trees" or "Trees", the second choice would be the proper one. Writing * Write simply - If something can be explained in fewer words, do so. While doing so, use complete sentences wherever possible. * Check spelling and grammar - Avoid 'u' in place of 'you' or '2' in place of 'to'. Write in proper American English (e.g. color instead of colour) to the best of your ability. Keep in mind that most devices which you will be using to edit this wiki have built in spelling and grammar-correcting tools; Use them. * Stay on topic - All content on a page should be relevant to the article itself, any related info can easily be "linked to" by encasing the name within square brackets within the source code editor (e.g. Article Title ), taking the reader to that separate article on this wiki when clicked. This ensures the reader will not be forced to read through more information than what they are seeking. *'Link to other content' - Whenever possible, create links to other content on the wiki by encasing words in square brackets (as outlined above). It is important to offer as many options as possible for users to explore additional content on this wiki while browsing a given article. However, it is only necessary to link to a secondary page once in an article. All other mention of the secondary topic after the initial link, should display as regular text. To provide a link to information which is related, but maybe not to Minecraft specifically, you can provide a link to the appropriate Wikipedia article (e.g. wikipedia:Mojang AB ). * Write in a third-person perspective - Do not use personal pronouns such as "I" or "me". When possible, refer to the reader not as "you" but as "the player". This makes the article seem like more of a catalog of information, rather than appearing to directly tell the reader what to do. * Fix things when you find them - If you find incorrect info, spelling or grammar, feel free to correct it yourself. If you think you can reword something so it conveys the information more clearly, re-write it. If something important is missing from an article, add it. Don't be afraid to screw up, as there is typically someone to come by after you and further modify the article. Images/Videos Wikia has a built-in licensing information system, which prompts users to enter copyright information when they . There are many options to choose from within a drop-down box, so be sure you take the time to specify what licensing category the image falls under. It never hurts to type additional information about the source of the image (such as the artist/author's name) in the "Summary" box before uploading. Examples of some image licensing types: *Fair Use *Content from another Wiki (Wikimedia) *Creative Commons-Attribution-ShareAlike (CC-BY-SA) *Public Domain